Vehicles have been provided with a rear seat that can be folded down onto the seat cushion or onto the vehicle floor in order to extend the load floor. A gap often occurs between the seat and the load floor. The problem faced by such prior art is solved by bridging the gap. An example of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,716,091 issued Feb. 10, 1998 to Wieczorek. The problem is made more difficult when the seat is movable in the vehicle fore and aft with respect to the load floor.
It is an object of this invention to solve this problem with an improved flipper panel system.